


blue eyes

by kn1ghtofh34rt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is mentioned, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Uuhhh, johndave - Freeform, no homo tho, not smut, theres more but will i post it? who knows., they kiss, trans!Dave, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kn1ghtofh34rt/pseuds/kn1ghtofh34rt
Summary: DAVE==> [s] Gay Panic.dave meets his internet bestfriend after 7 years and realizes maybe he didnt mean no homo all those times he said them.
Relationships: JohnDave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> theyre GAYYY

Five days ago, Dave Strider had packed his bags. He knew he still had five days to go, but he just couldn't fucking wait. He would be meeting John Egbert, his best friend of 7 years, for the first time, and he was so stoked not even Bro could ruin his mood too much. 

4 days to go. He couldn't help thinking of John’s hands. They were small (proven over years of video calling) and he could imagine how soft they were. How he yearned for a soft delicate touch. It wasn't gay though these were just normal thoughts you had about your #1 bro.

3 days to go. Anxiety bubbled in his stomach. What if John realized he hated Dave? What if something went wrong? What if his flight was delayed?

2 days. Bro left the house. He did that sometimes where he'd just disappear for days on end. Dave didn't care though. It wasn't like he needed Bro to survive anyways. 

1 day. He practically shook all day. From excitement or nerves? Who knew. He double-checked he had everything he needed to go. He fell asleep early, excited for the day to come.

It was the day. Today. Dave grinned as he performed his usual morning rituals. He brushed his hair to the side and debated covering up the scars trailing his nose and lips. John knew about them already. Hell, he'd seen them on Dave's face the day after they happened.  
He grabbed his bags and tread down the road. The airport wasn't that far away. He hopped on a bus for an hour or two before reaching it. Terminal 23. Flight at 12 pm.   
The flight itself went by quick, the waiting, however, felt like ages. He bounced in his seat, anxious to see his friend. Minutes felt like hours. He rubbed his arms up and down trying to comfort himself. He slowed his breathing down and chewed some of the gummy worms he'd bought himself. Soon. Soon. Soon. 

And then he was out of the plane. He was racing down the hallway, to the bathroom, to the bagging area. He bumped into men and women of all ages and sizes, yelping “sorry!” as he ran. He grabbed his bags and he spun around. There. In the distance, he saw the faint bouncing blob of John's fluffy hair. He could spot that gent from miles away. He dropped everything in his hands and bolted, seeing the scrawny boy do the same. They were racing closer and closer. 20 steps. 15 steps. 10 steps. At this point, Dave couldn't contain himself. He practically bounded into John's arms. They collided and laughed as they almost fell over together. His arms wrapped around John. He held him close when he remembered he hadn't been binding. John knew, but he still prayed he couldn't feel them. He was starting to get dysphoric when John pulled away, mouth agape.

“Holy shit”

Dave watched the boys face light up properly. His mouth hung in an o. His fluffy hair begging to have his fingers run through it. His cheeks, so round and gentle. His eyes slanted down slightly. The way he glowed like a star. His lips and how round and soft they looked. His tiny hands-on Dave’s back. His tan skin reminded him of how dark his own was. The buck teeth that poked through his smile and holy fuck did he ever want them on his-

At that moment, Dave realized how fucking in love with this idiot he was. 

And then Dave's hand was on John's cheek and John was smiling and Dave was smiling and they were leaning in and neither of them were pulling away and they were getting closer and holy fuck he could feel his breath on his lips and his heart pound and John wasn't pulling away and they were leaning and and holy fuck.

John was the one to close the gap. 

Dave could've sworn electricity bolted through his body as he kissed John back. His lips were soft. So fucking soft. He tilted his head so their noses weren't bashing together and holy fuck holy shit he was kissing John Egbert.   
Their lips stuck together like an envelope with its flap. The kind of envelope you have to lick to close. But John tasted so much better than the envelope. He tasted like mint and chocolate. Like the breath mints, he'd swallowed a while ago  
And then John swiped his tongue against Dave's lip and Dave parted his mouth and holy fuck oh shit they were doing it.   
But then Dave remembering they were in public. He giggled at John's face and the blush spreading through them both.  
They exchanged small talk about the flight and how good it was to see each other. Along the way, their fingers became intertwined. He saw Dadbert glance at them a few times, chuckling to himself and Dave blushed. Feeling for the first time in a long time, completely and utterly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if yall want more cause i have more to this story but this is the only part worth it rn


End file.
